


be with u

by supgot7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Hi?, M/M, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7), pls don't let it flop juseyo, this is my first story here uwu im excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supgot7/pseuds/supgot7
Summary: Jinyoung finds out he’s sick just as Jaebeom asks for the divorce.
Relationships: Bnior - Relationship, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Lim Jaebeom/Park Jinyoung, jjproject - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	be with u

**Author's Note:**

> Hi? If you know me from twitter,then you probably already read the au version of this. I re-wrote the story to fit here,added a couple new parts and decided it would be cool to post both povs here since not everybody uses twitter and not everybody knows jshsjhshs anyway. First pov is Jinyoung's and second pov is Jaebeom's. I hope you enjoy the read and if you do,let me know please :')

Jinyoung finds out he’s sick just as Jaebeom decides to break off their marriage. According to him, Jinyoung just isn’t “the same” person he fell in love with. Jinyoung,putting aside his own situation,accepts the divorce. However,he does has one condition: Jaebeom has to carry him from their bedroom door to their front door for an entire month. Being honest,Jinyoung thought about giving Jaebeom the divorce straight away,but...a small part of him thinks it's too easy. And the other part just misses his husband deeply. 

Jaebeom suspects the younger’s intentions but doesn’t make too much of an effort to question it since he wants the divorce. It's not a decision he made in a moment,in a day. Their marriage has been exhausting him for a while now,and he thinks he's just finally at his breaking point.

Jinyoung has been working from home since his condition worsened. He doesn't think Jaebeom noticed,which even to him that likes to,more often than not,make excuses for Jaebeom is a weird scenario. They have lived together for so long,know one another better than they know anyone in their lives...How come it ended like this? Where it went wrong? Those are questions he still doesn't have the answer to. 

Today is particularly difficult. He feels like if he steps out of bed he will collapse. But life doesn't stop for him,neither does it stop for his illness. After throwing the sheets out of the bed and once again realize he woke up alone,Jinyoung sighs and reaches for the water bottle he placed on his night stand,drinking a few sips of the water that to him,tastes bitter,he moves to his bathroom,while holding onto the walls and anything he could find for support. H brushes his teeth and washes his face. As Jinyoung stands in front of his bathroom mirror he can't seem to stop dreading what's coming next. 

Jinyoung has made a routine for himself since working from home started,but this is the part he doesn't seem to get used to. He opens the cabinet,ignoring the way his pale hands are shaking.and takes out three bottles of medicines. He takes each of them slowly,hating the metallic taste and the way it's so hard to keep the water bottle stable. Jinyoung sighs after his finally done and gives himself a small pat in the back. Another day done. 

Around day eighteen,he collapses. It happens very sudden and Jinyoung only has the chance to press the emergency button on his phone before his vision goes black and he hits the floor. The day started like any other,he takes his medicine,calls his doctor,eats a croissant with a black coffee; But around noon he feels a strong pain up his spine,sending him to the floor while he was working on translating a new book. It was something Jinyoung has never felt before,so agonizing he couldn't handle it. Waking up in the hospital a few hours later,alone. 

Waking up alone wasn't sad or disappointing,in fact he saw it coming. After finding out about his illness,Jinyoung contacted the hospital's director and begged him,quite literally,to never call Jaebeom if something happens to him. The director,who thought was an odd request,and was reluctant in accepting at first decided to grant his friend last request. 

-

After finding out that what he felt was a side effect from the new medicine he was taking,the doctors prescribed him a new medicine,alongside an oil ointment for his arm,which he hit against the floor when he fell and left an ugly bruise behind. A day later, Jinyoung was then advised to go back home,while being mindful of his blood pressure. Jinyoung knew for a fact that Jaebeom would have questions...About his appearance,about the small dots left from the needles in his arms,but he's prepared for it. He needs to be. 

As Jinyoung walked through the door of their home,he saw Jaebeom sitting on the black leather couch adorning their living room,a worried expression pained on his face. Jinyoung can clearly see Jaebeom didn't see him,didn't noticed him coming in,so for a second,he stops there and stares...He takes in every inch of his husband's face,his hands clasped together,the way his black button down clings to his skin. He can't help but think about how Jaebeom will find someone so quickly once he's gone. He's such a handsome man...Jinyoung doesn't see him having a problem with that. 

“J-Jaebeom?” 

He faintly whispered. He knows his voice doesn’t sound the same anymore. The medicines and treatments had a side effect on him; raspier,lower...He isn't sure if Jaebeom likes it. Jaebeom turned so fast he toward him Jinyoung is worried he got a whiplash. Jaebeom runs to the younger and takes the fragile body in his arms. 

“Where the hell were you? Do you know how worried I was?” Jinyoung,who still feels a little shocked from the display of touch,wraps his arms slowly around the older’s neck. 

"I-I’m sorry ...I had a thing a-at work and it took l-longer than expected.” Jaebeom sighed loudly and broke the hug, ”Don’t do it again.”

“Since when you care about me?” 

Jaebeom was taken aback by the younger’s words. Is that what Jinyoung thought of him? Is that how he sees him? "What the hell,Jinyoung? Of course I care about you. You’re my husband.” 

“Y-you asked for divorce...”

“Yes,because...because...”

Jinyoung sighs. "Because what,Jaebeom? Because I was staying at home more often? Because I started getting thinner? Because we didn’t have as much sex as before?...Because the Jinyoung you knew is gone? The beautiful,bright,free spirited Jinyoung is gone,and you...you couldn’t handle it. Am I right?” 

“Jinyoung,that’s-that’s not-“ 

“It is. And that’s okay.” 

Jinyoung caresses his face,the pale hand traveling from his temple,to his jawline to his eyes,to the twins moles,the perfected sculpted nose,and finally to his lips. “I don’t wanna forget you.” he whispered “I’m scared of waking up one day and not-not remembering you.” Jaebeom didn’t really understood what the other was talking about but he saw the sadness in his face,the tears about to fall and decided that the best way to comfort him would be like he always did; 

“Let’s go,I have something for you." Jaebeom grabbed jinyoung’s hand and took him upstairs,where they have a small library,filled with books they both collected through the years.   
Jinyoung remembers very clearly how one of his dreams when he was younger was to have a library. He was very happy when he married someone that shared the same passion for books as he did. When they bought their first house Jinyoung would never give up on having a space for his books only,and Jaebeom agreed. 

Jaebeom takes him out of his reverie as he lets go of his hand. Jinyoung stands there,not really knowing what's going on but excited about the happy glint he can see in Jaebeom's eyes. 

“I was searching around for this for a very long time... I called a few friends in the US who called their friends in Australia,who called somebody else in Brazil,who finally called a cousin in Barbados.” 

"What is it Beom-Ah?" Jinyoung laughed,not really understanding where this was going. 

Jaebeom looked back at the younger wide eyed. It’s been so long since Jinyoung called Jaebeom by a nickname of any sort. He really missed it. Jaebeom cleared his throat to try and appear more composed. “Well...this,” he brought the book he was holding from his back and showed to the younger,“is the 1865 original print of Alice In Wonderland.“ 

Jinyoung gasped,hand coming up to his mouth in pure shook. He delicately touched the book’s cover,”h-how...” Jaebeom smiled softly and gave the book to the younger. “Eh,it wasn’t THAT hard.” 

Jinyoung laughed again,and threw himself at him. The force of the impact making Jaebeom stumble a little but he was able to catch himself on time. For the first time in years,they both went to sleep that night with their hearts at peace. It's a small step,and it will probably be forgotten by tomorrow morning,but love...or...what left of their love,is worth fighting for. 

-

As Jaebeom leaves everyday to attend to his own manners,Jinyoung is there,at their bedroom door waiting for him. Arms reaching out to him like a child. At the beginning of the month,Jaebeom would sigh long and deep before carrying the younger out the door. He would get a kiss goodbye,grunt or growl a reply and leave to carry on with his day. Jinyoung isn't exactly sure where or when the change happened but now,Jaebeom smiles softly every time he sees the younger waiting for him. It became a ritual to the both of them,something Jaebeom knows he isn’t ready to let go of when the month ends.

On day thirty-one Jinyoung couldn’t stand anymore,so he sat down on their bed,barely holding himself up in the position he was sitting,waiting for Jaebeom to finish getting dressed.   
As he saw the older coming out of the bathroom,he tried to stand but failed,almost falling down. Jaebeom thankfully caught him on time.

“Woah there...you’re okay?” 

“Y-yeah. Carry me?” Jaebeom nodded softly,and picked the younger up. 

He couldn’t possibly know that it would be the last time.


End file.
